


When You Wake, Watch You Wake, Watch You Sleep

by brilliantlyordinary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I made myself sleepy, Lie-in, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BABIES, Post-Case, Warm, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantlyordinary/pseuds/brilliantlyordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie-in today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wake, Watch You Wake, Watch You Sleep

This isn’t a very long story. 

Nor is it a very complicated story. 

One might describe a story of this nature as short and sweet.

It’s a morning story.

A story before tooth-brushing. A story of rumpled hair and pillow-lined cheeks. A story of unmade beds and twisted sheets. Warm and soft, fuzzy and bright.

A lie-in.

Cases always end with a lie-in. Especially long cases. Drawn out cases. Cases where food becomes a debated issue. Where “just-transport” is not allowed. Cases where the shorter one gets antsy, agitated, wanting desperately to touch. But touching is not allowed on cases. 

It had been one of those cases. Days and days of running and thinking and silence and adrenaline and tension.

But now it was over.

They were in bed, peaceful and quiet.

There were other post-case traditions, but this story is not about that.

The tall one was still sleeping, long and pliant, curls rioting, chest lifting and falling smoothly, calmly. He was flat on his back, the bed sheet draped almost artfully around his torso, one leg slipping out the side.

The shorter man was awake now. He was watching the taller one, considering getting up, making breakfast, getting showered and dressed and doing all the things that needed doing. But he didn’t.

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the pale forehead peeking out from under a puddle of inky curls.

He lay back again.

He closed his eyes, smiling. Happy, content.

And slept again.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch you sleep   
> Dream and roll over   
> avoid the monsters   
> and the light   
> Watch you sleep 
> 
> Watch you sleep   
> when the noise   
> of fifteen   
> floors above you   
> crashes in   
> and wraps you deeper   
> in your sheets   
> Watch you sleep 
> 
> Watch you sleep   
> through every squeak   
> and smash and ping   
> as I serenade you   
> with my awake   
> and my breakfast   
> Watch you sleep 
> 
> Watch you sleep   
> with a half-turned   
> smile on your face   
> an exposed and naked leg   
> your hair escaping you   
> like spilling starlight   
> Watch you sleep 
> 
> Watch you sleep   
> when I kiss   
> the tiniest sample   
> of skin on your cheek   
> and know you wake   
> when I'm gone   
> and am gone   
> until again you sleep 
> 
> When you wake   
> Watch you wake   
> Watch you sleep 
> 
> -Q. R. Gibson


End file.
